Lazy, Hazy, Rainy Days
by iHeartYou13
Summary: Thunderstorm in LA. this is COOPERVIOLET! the beginning of something great this is two shot, this being part ONE.


Lazy, Hazy, Rainy Days

Violet sat watching the rain pour from the sky and streak down her windows; there was something comforting at thunderstorms, something familiar and humbling and special that she couldn't put her finger on.

Maybe it was the fact that no matter how crazy or out of control her life got, a storm was always more unpredictable. Predictably unpredictable; Violet liked that and pulled her feet up under her on the couch. She sighed as thunder rocked the office and lighting criss-crossed across the sky.

Cooper hate storms; he hated the grey sky and the black clouds, he hated the cold, unforgiving wind and the heavy rain. He hated the feeling of his life being controlled by the weather outside; if it was pouring this badly, everything ground to a halt.

He also hated that he was absolutely terrified of them. Why should anything that wasn't a movie be that loud? Why should the lights flicker when it wasn't Halloween? He didn't get it.

As Cooper darted down the hall to Violet's darkened office, he also didn't understand why she seemed to love the storm.

Then again, he rationalized, the storm was just as crazy and unpredictable as Violet was, just as temperamental and untamable and mysterious.

He pulled open the door and found her sitting on her couch, mug of coffee in her hands and a blanket around her shoulders.

Cooper entered slowly but quickly, pulling the door shut behind him. Crossing the office, he sat next to her, pulling a corner of the blanket around him like he usually did when they were together during a storm.

Violet leaned against him and handed him her coffee, which he gratefully took a sip of despite the fact he hated the way she took it. He felt the warmth of her body and the mug and felt a little of the panic slip away with the rain down the glass.

"Why are you afraid of storms?" Violet whispered a few minutes later.

Cooper looked down at the mass of curls under his chin. His gaze returned to the storm outside, "Why do you like them?"

"They're perfect."

"Perfectly horrible."

Violet chuckled and Cooper smiled, pulling her closer. Violet shifted and they were comfortably cuddled on the couch.

Violet broke the silence again, "No matter how bad everything gets, the storm is always worse, always more terrible and destructive and unpredictable. It's nice, sometimes, knowing your problem isn't the biggest,"

Cooper thought that over, "True, but I'm going to stick with the big chicken response and say they just scare me."

"What about snow storms?"

Cooper grinned, "I love snow storms."

Violet shivered, "I hate them."

Cooper looked down at her again, "Wh-how can you like thunderstorms, but not blizzards?"

Violet shrugged, sloshing some of the coffee onto the couch from the mug in Cooper's free hand. He set it down and when he returned to their position he pulled her tighter. Another clap of thunder rocked the practice and shook the room. Lightning split the sky and lit up the office.

"In blizzards you're blind. You can't see anything, or hear anything. It's…nothing."

"But it's all white, and fluffy, and yeah, a little cold, but still, at the end there's tons of snow."

Violet laughed, "You're such a kid; god I love you."

Cooper smiled and poked her with his free hand. "Yeah, I know. I love you too."

They settled back into silence. Cooper was beginning to fall asleep to Violet's steady heartbeat against his chest when he felt her stiffen slightly.

"What?"

"Did you notice that we just…"

"Yeah," Cooper answered, beginning to rub her knee in a calming motion.

"And it didn't feel, weird?"

"Nope."

"Really?

"Not weird."

"Huh. Me neither."

"I know."

"How?"

"Because I know you."

Violet settled back down and concentrated on Cooper's large, warm hand on her knee.

"Okay."

And so they sat, together, on the couch in the blanket, watching the storm as is battered the building.

And that's how Dell found them the following morning as the sun peeked through the window and streaked across the blanket.

Dell smiled and adjusted Violet's thermostat, like every morning, and began singing to himself as he left the office, tweaking the words to suit his new discovery.

_Roll out those lazy, hazy, rainy days of LA.  
Bring on the love and rain and sing a song of cheer_

END.


End file.
